bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arranhaku
Arranhaku Hihomaru is the arrancar leader of the arrancar five, second only to Akujin himself. Appearance Arranhaku is a male arrancar. He has medium-length blond hair, red eyes with four black lines coming down from them. He wears a similar outfit to Aizen's Espada, even though he is not part of the Espada. The remnants of his hollow mask resemble a crown on his head and his hollow hole is hidden in his robe. Personality Despite his current villainous status and position of authority, Arranhaku is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Arranhaku initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected arrancar and was looked up to by many lower arrancar. This however was just a mask to disguise his true manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings (both past and present), and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns in his twisted game of "chess". In his own words, Arranhaku claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, which he views as a mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, many of which do not have any real reason until he reveals them, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. As the current commander of Akujin's recently-acquired army of arrancar, Arranhaku controls his new minions either through acquired respect or fear. For more rowdy individuals, he keeps them in line through intimidation and mind games. Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting: Arranhaku has often been portrayed as a shapeshifter in the storyline, having taking on the forms of several characters, Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits alike in order to manipulate other characters in the story to achieve his ends. * Cero: Like all Arrancar, Arranhaku can fire powerful Cero blasts. The blast seems to manifest a few feet in front of him and fired by a shout. It appears to have a reddish-black color to it. * Gran Rey Cero: As the leader of the arrancar five, he is able to use the arrancar-exclusive attack, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal cero. Arranhaku's Gran Ray Cero is colored dark purple. * Bala (虚弾（バラ）, bara; Spanish for "bullet", also translated as "Hollow Bullet"): is an Arrancar alternative to Cero. The technique hardens the user's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. It is seriously weaker than a normal cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate, but the damage is much the same. * Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, hiero; Spanish for "iron"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin. Zanpakuto Oscuro Craneo, spanish for Dark Skull, is Arranhaku's zanpakuto. It's release command is crunch. * Resurrección: In his resurrección, he has a different Hollow mask, resembling more of a crown with curved horns coming out of it. He has mid to long straight hair, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, around his chest, best described as two golden halos. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small golden bands, one starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this form, he uses two energy spears instead of a sword. : Resurrección Special Ability: He can detach the two golden halos and spin them at extreme speeds making two giant golden discs that can cut through almost any substance. If they get destroyed he can create another around his body, but this new halo cannot be used for an attack for several hours. ** Cero Oblivion: As one of the top five arrancar of the arrancar five, he can use cero oblivion, which is a purple Cero, used only by the top five members of the Arrancar Five in their released form. This cero compares to the Cero Oscurus in power. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. The Cero Oblivion's range is vast, and its attack power is great. The Cero Oblivion is far greater than a average Cero. It is stated by Lucia that Cero Oblivion's blast range is slightly larger than Cero Oscuras, meaning it is able to damage more enemies. ** Enhanced Cero: His cero has become exceedingly more powerful, capable of countering higher level energy attacks and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns instead of his fingers as it was with his Cero Oblivion. His cero has now become white with a violet (purple) outline. It is only speculation but this may just be a variation of cero oblivion. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc Category:Characters